1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to glassware forming machines of the rotating table type having a plurality of continuously rotating, circumferentially spaced forming units. More particularly, the invention relates to a deflector adjusting means for adjusting the orientation of the deflector of the delivery means of the machine with respect to the blank molds of each forming unit so the deflector may be properly positioned over its corresponding mold in order to accurately deliver a gob of glass thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glassware forming machines of the rotating table type are well known in the glassware manufacturing industry. One type of such machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,211 and is commonly referred to as the "Emhart H-28 Machine." This type of machine is a single table, continuous rotary motion machine having a plurality of individual forming units mounted for rotation about the axis of the machine. These machines have been available with different numbers of individual forming units, thus constituting, for example, a 6, 12 or 18 section machine. In such H-28 machines each individual forming unit produces one glassware article for each complete revolution or cycle of the machine and will therefore be referred to herein as H-28 single gob machines.
A significant improvement over the H-28 single gob machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,264 which describes an H-28 double gob machine where each individual forming unit produces two glassware articles for each complete cycle. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference in this disclosure in its entirety.
One of the unique features of the prior art H-28 double gob machine is its delivery system, that is, the manner in which it guides or delivers gobs to the continuously rotating blank molds of the machine. Each set of inner or outer blank mold has associated with it a gob guiding unit consisting of a scoop, trough and deflector for guiding gobs into the blank. Each gob guiding unit oscillates over a predetermined arcuate path about a delivery system axis parallel to the machine axis so that in one arcuate direction the speed of the deflector of the gob guiding unit will be close to that of the continuously moving blank to facilitate gob delivery.
Because of the continuous rotation of the blank molds and the oscillating motion of the delivery system, it is important in an H-28 machine, whether single or double gob, that the orientation of the deflector be accurate at the delivery position where it is situated over its respective blank mold. In the H-28 single gob machine the deflector is capable of being adjusted in four axes--radial, radial tilt, peripheral and peripheral tilt. These adjustments were effected through the use of a relatively complex array of turnbuckles, pivots, etc. The adjustment of the deflector in each of these four directions is possible because there is only a single blank and corresponding deflector at the delivery position thus making the adjustment components relatively accessible.
However, in a prior art H-28 double gob machine the accessibility of adjustment components is necessarily limited by the increased number of mechanical components required to deliver a pair of gobs to a pair of blanks. Consequently, the prior art H-28 double gob machine shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,264 was provided with only a two axis adjustment means--peripheral and radial tilt--instead of the four axis adjustment means available on the H-28 single gob machine. Because of the critical nature of the delivery it was determined that a two axis adjustment for the deflector of the H-28 double gob machine was insufficient and that a four axis adjustment means was necessary. Because of the complexity of mechanical parts in the delivery system for the H-28 double gob machine, the four axis adjustment means used in the H-28 single gob machine was not suitable and a new four axis adjustment means was necessary. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages of the deflector adjustment means of prior art H-28 double gob machines.